The present invention is a bi-directional valve for use in an air regulating device. In particular, the valve prevents excessive amounts of air from flowing to an accessory tool and prevents air from the accessory tool from entering a respirator's air supply line.
In the painting and auto body markets, a respirator is used by an operator for protection from harmful fumes and contaminants. At the same time, air is supplied to accessory pneumatic tools. Currently, a user drags two air line hoses while work is done, one supplying air to the accessory tool and one supplying air to the respirator. Using two air supply lines is cumbersome to the user because the airline hoses become entangled with objects in the work area, such as a paint booth, or between themselves. Keeping track of the multiple air lines reduces worker productivity and raises concerns that new paint may be ruined if the air supply lines snag, twist or rub against the newly painted surface. To alleviate this problem, painters have tried taping the two airline hoses together. However, the two airlines still twist and kink in use.
An air regulating device is typically used to regulate the flow and pressure of breathable air to a user's respirator. In some cases, the air regulating device may be used to deliver additional air to an accessory pneumatic tool, whereby the respirator and the pneumatic tool use the same air supply line. Respirator manufacturers have been working with the National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health (NIOSH) to develop and approve a single air line system that provides air to a user's respirator and also to an accessory pneumatic tool. However, a viable air regulating device that will provide the user breathable air and deliver additional air to the accessory tool has not been developed. NIOSH is concerned that any such regulating device not allow air deprivation to the respiratory user and that such a device not allow potential back flow of contaminants from the accessory tool into the user's air stream.
Thus, there is a need for an air regulating device that prevents unwanted contaminants from entering the breathable air from the accessory tool and insures that excessive air flow to the accessory tool does not deprive the respirator user of breathable air.